Memories of the past
by tatelxngdon
Summary: Past: Elena is queen of mystic falls who meets the dark but handsome Stefan Salvatore but what happens when she learns his secret Present: Katherine is in high school and also meets the handsome Stefan Salvatore but what happens when an unexpected visitor comes to mystic falls
1. Chapter 1

Elena POV 1864

'Tighter!' I say as I try to squeeze into my ball gown for the ball that is happening in less than 2 hours and I need to look perfect even if that means having some ribs squashed.

'Tighter, Emily!'

'But Elena, your highness, if I tighten it even more you won't be able to breathe'

'Fine... you can go'

Thankfully mother is handling all the other preparations I just need to get ready and look beautiful, ugh Prince Lewis is going to be there and that is the last thing that I need. He is like my own pet dog he will listen to anything that I say and do anything I say but the worst part is I have to marry him, only because it will save the kingdom there are many men out there but they just don't do it for me. I need someone new, someone exciting but you don't get many men like them here in Mystic Falls.

Stefan POV

I've been invited to the ball both Damon and Uncle Zach couldn't attend so I decided to go on my own. I wanted to see the queen apparently she was the most stunning girl a man has ever seen, but I have to see it to believe. She also covers half her face so that men don't gaze at her but I think there's another reason to it and she only shows it to the men she's interested in well, hmm I must go.

It is finally 7pm and I'm supposed to make my grand entrance down the stairs. I can faintly hear the announcer

'Now please welcome the queen of Mystic Falls...Ms Elena Gilbert'

I make my way down the stairs, my hand on the banister and I look down on all the... commoners. I immediately spot Prince Lewis beaming at me like a cute puppy, I see my mother gazing at with pride and I see my father who looks very proud. I beam a fake smile and make my way down the bottom of the stairs, these stairs are long as I look around the hall to see who else is here I spot a rather dashing gentlemen I don't know who he is but he catches my eye his dark, straight hair and those beautiful emerald eyes. I make it my mission to get to know him.

As I finally reach the bottom of the stairs I am surrounded by a group of people asking me how I was, what an amazing entrance I had made but I couldn't help but go up to him he looks at me and I can't help but smile I brush my side fringe back so he could see my face I don't normally show it to people.

'You must be Ms Gilbert'

'Please call me Elena'

The announcer makes an unexpected announcement

'Now, please find a partner as we do the Waltz!'

Prince Lewis is immediately at my alter and asks me to dance so we become partners. I couldn't help but notice somebody gazing at me I turn around to see him staring I couldn't help but smile. Halfway through the dance we exchanged partners and he became my partner oh the irony.

'Hello Ms Gilbert'

'Please don't call me that you make me sound old like I said please call me Elena'

He chuckles.

'Well, Elena are you enjoying this banquet?'

'There not really different from the other banquets, I've been to'

He chuckles, that's a nice sound.

'So the queen has a sense of humour'

Now it was my turn to chuckle

'Yes people think I'm serious and boring and I didn't really have a good childhood but they just don't know me'

'Well I would like to meet this Elena if you wouldn't mind'

I smile 'Of course I wouldn't'

The dance has ended and I don't want him to leave and it seems like he doesn't want to either.

'How about we go for a walk around your gardens?'

'That sounds like a splendid idea'

We walk around the gardens arm in arm and we... Talk. He talks about his family he has a brother, his parents had passed away and he was here in Mystic Falls with his uncle he talks about the places he's been too and I can't help but look at him in admiration. He is so beautiful: he has a prefect facial structure, a slender nose and he has dimples every time he smiles. We stop by the fountain and we look at each other in admiration and passion our faces are inches away I open my eyes and all of a sudden his eyes turn... red? And cracks start to form on his face.

'Oh my god what's happened to your face?!'

He turns away and when he looks back it's gone.

'I must go'

'Wait, I don't know your name'

'It's Stefan, Stefan Salvatore'

'Well Mr Salvatore till we meet again'

He kisses my hand 'until we meet again Elena.'

**I was just reading this over and when Elena walks down the stairs and looks at Stefan I think but if you listen to the score when Stefan meets Katherine in a flashback in the episode lost girls it fits perfectly well with that bit. Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan POV

She is so beautiful, but that was a very close call. I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but look at her with passion because I want her and I will get her. When I was with her it felt as if all those cravings were gone even though I couldn't help but glance at her neck from time to time those cravings weren't as strong. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, in fact I want to protect her but how can I? She's going to get married to that douche. That's it I will kill him. No Stefan don't because once you start you won't start. Damn it! Why does life have to be so complicated? And why am I stood outside her palace looking up at her window?

Elena POV

'Another animal attack?'

'I'm afraid so Elena you need to stay indoors from now on, okay?'

'Yes daddy'

'Go to bed sweetheart'

I lay on my bed thinking about him... Stefan wow that is such a lovely name. We were inches away from kissing but his face and his eyes... they went funny, it must be some kind of condition. I can't help but bite my lip; I want to see him again but how? I go by the window to feel that nice summer breeze hit my face. Hmm his face, his nose, his touch and those beautiful lips my thoughts are suddenly interrupted by somebody calling my name.

'Elena?, Elena?'

I look down to see Stefan calling my name is this a dream?

'Ms Gilbert how would you like to go for a walk?'

'I would love that Mr. Salvatore I will be there in a moment'

I quickly get dressed and brush my hair I run down the stairs and slowly open the door where I meet Stefan wow he looks dashing as per usual.

'Hello Elena shall we'

I link his arm and we walk around the gardens and talk again this time it's my turn to spill. I tell him about how I hate being a queen however I wanted to make my parents proud considering I am their only child. I tell him about my childhood and my life and he occasionally smiles and laughs it makes me feel warm on the inside. Nobody has ever asked me about my life or listened they always asked how I was but they didn't want an answer whereas Stefan does want the answer... and more.

Stefan POV

I love listening to her talk it's soothing and beautiful. I look into her eyes and she stops talking that moment has finally come. I lean in and I kiss her a while later she responds. I cup her face and lie her on the ground the kiss deepens and I pull away giving her little kisses on her neck. She smells so nice, Oh no the fangs are out I quickly turn away but Elena catches me off guard.

'Hey what's wrong?'

'Nothing I just'

'What's happening to your teeth?!'

I close my mouth and get up.

'No wait Stefan please tell me what's wrong'

'Nothing Elena I just really need to get out of here'

'But why I thought you were enjoying this... enjoying us?'

'I am... was but I really have to go Elena'

'Please tell me Stefan I promise I won't say anything'

'No Elena I have to go'

Elena POV

I watch him walk off and here I am left alone. I lay on the ground it's so soft and beautiful, wait what was that? I heard rustling in the bushes and I knew for sure something was there I go closer to the bush but there's nothing there. Phew! I turn around and there's a man

'Oh my god! You scared me!'

'Oh I'm sorry that wasn't my intention but this was'

He tries to grab hold of my neck

'Damon, no!'

I look to see Stefan grabbing Damon by his arm how did he get here so fast?

'Elena get away from here now, RUN!'

I run back home and back to my bedroom and I lay there knowing there was more to Stefan than the eye meets.

**Sorry if there are any SPAG mistakes I couldn't be bothered checking lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan POV

'Damon what are you doing?! That was close you can't kill the queen'

'Why not? She looked oh so delicious to eat'

I punched his face.

'Okay I guess I deserved that'

'Yeah you did, Stay away from Elena, Damon!'

'Oooh you're calling her Elena now she's just a human Stefan! I was supposed to eat her you were supposed to eat her why didn't you? Unless... you love her'

'I don't love her I just care about her'

'Oh my god you love her! Ha-ha you love her. Wow brother and why would a queen want to be with a commoner like you'

He was right. I didn't have a chance why would she want me? Now I'm going to have to explain to her what she saw I think it's time I told her the truth.

Elena POV

None of this makes sense. How did Stefan... and that man, this is so confusing. The next morning father is sat at the table discussing about another animal attack that happened I listen behind the door.

'This is a disgrace Giuseppe we can't let this happen for long what will the people of mystic falls think?'

'I know Anastasia but we need to get rid of them before they attack more people we need to get rid of these vampires before it gets worse'

Vampires? What are vampires doing her?

'But Giuseppe how would we know who a vampire is?'

'Well legend tells it that they can hear things a mile away, they can run faster than a cheetah and their eyes change colours and they tend to form cracks on their faces once there about to eat their prey or if they feel passion for something'

Oh my god! Those descriptions fit Stefan perfectly. When I was with that man he could hear him and he ran faster than a cheetah to save me and his eyes when he were about to kiss they went red and cracks started to form on his face was he feeling passionate or did he just want to eat me? Oh god I need to know. I run to the gardens and I scream Stefan's name to see if it was true.

'Stefan?'

'Stefan are you there?'

I turn around to see Stefan and my theory was right.

'I know what you are Stefan'

I look into his eyes and he seems scared and full of pain

'I was afraid you would found out, how are you may I ask?'

'I'm anything but fine, you're a vampire Stefan'

He nods

'Those animal attacks were they you?'

He doesn't say anything but his silence has given me the answer.

'You make me sick'

'Wait no please don't leave'

'Why? So you can eat me?'

'What?! No I would never hurt you Elena you mean so much to me you can hate me all you want Elena but you have to promise me not to tell anyone'

I have tears down my eyes, I love Stefan so much and I fell for him he was like no other and now I find out he's a vampire this is too much. I turn around to leave but he's already there.

'I will leave you alone I promise I will leave here forever just promise me you won't tell anyone'

'I promise'

'I am so sorry Elena I never wanted any of this'

'I want to know'

'Know about what?'

'How you became a vampire?'

'Okay I will tell you but not know it's too risky how about I meet you in your room tonight?'

'Okay but be there or be square'

We both laugh, it feels nice.

'I will see you tonight Mr. Salvatore'


	4. Chapter 4

Elena POV

I wait for Stefan to arrive. It's 1am and I'm tired maybe he isn't going to come, I look out the window one more time and give up I get ready to go to bed but I'm interrupted.

'Hello Elena'

I turn around to see Stefan wow he looks very very handsome I can't help but smile.

'Hello Stefan'

We are silent for a few moments neither of us not knowing what to say. Stefan slowly sits on the edge of my bed and finally speaks.

'So what do you want to know?'

'Everything, how you became a vampire, why you eat humans everything Stefan everything!'

He chuckles and I can't help but laugh too

'Okay I will tell you EVERYTHING. It happened in the 1100's Damon and I had both caught the plague and we were very ill, virtually dying. Our mother didn't want us to die as we were everything she had her whole family were killed by the plague, our father died in the war and she didn't want to be alone'

'Oh my god that's horrible'

'I know. Our mother lived with a very powerful witch called Shelia Bennett; the Bennett witches were very very powerful'

Jeez there are witches now too.

'Shelia owed my mother many favours because she had saved Shelia from getting burned at the stake so many times. So my mother asked her for this one favour to save Damon and I and she agreed but she said there would be consequences and that would be that they would become vampires: they would live forever, cannot be killed easily unless with a stake and they would have to feed on humans. Mother feared of the vampires that already existed but she didn't want to lose us so she allowed it, Shelia did a spell and we drank something vile and when we woke up we were transitioning and in order to complete we had to feed on humans. After that was done Shelia trained us on how to become powerful vampires she gave us these rings'

He shows me his ring, it's big and... Ugly.

'It's not the nicest piece of jewellery I have owned but it protects us from the daylight, she told us to drink vervain so we are now immune to it and it doesn't affect us at all and many other things. Mother was happy we were better and she was finally herself again, when she died Shelia told us to move on go someplace else so we did Damon and I travelled around the world. Our uncle Zach had contacted us saying to visit him in mystic falls so we came to see him and that concludes to now'

'Wow so you've been alive for 764 years so that means your 764 years old?

'No I'm actually 781 years old I was 17 when I had the plague and was turned so I am still technically 17'

'But I'm older than you'

'Well in some ways yes I am, but technically I'm older than you... a lot older'

I giggle.

'That's a nice sound'

We are both looking into each other's eyes and we kiss but I pull away to see his face: his eyes are red and he has cracks on his face I admire his face but he turns away.

'Hey don't hide from me Stefan, I love you'

'I love you too Elena'

We kiss again and this time he is on top of me. I don't remember too much after that it was too overwhelming.

Stefan POV

She's lying on my chest and I am stroking her silky hair.

'Stefan do you love me?'

'Of course I love you, you know I do'

'Then turn me'

WHAT?!

'No Elena I'm not turning you'

'Why not? We're never going to be together I'm a queen and you're a commoner and I want to be with you Stefan...forever'

'I also want to be with you Elena but me turning you isn't the way'

'Then what is?'

'We will run away together, far away and we will never come back. I can compel people to forget who you were and we will be together forever'

'When shall we leave?'

'Tonight

'Okay I will meet you in the gardens tonight and we will go far from here'

I kiss her deeply.

'Oh I almost forgot I have this for you it was my mother's necklace she told me to give this to my future wife or the woman I love and that's...you'

She looks at the necklace and she has tears in her eyes.

'Stefan it's beautiful'

'Here let me put it on you'

I tie the necklace and kiss her soft neck; I give her small soft kisses hmm her neck... But I need to go.

'I will meet you at midnight however for now I should go dawn is upon us and I don't want to get caught'

'Okay Mr Salvatore until we meet again and thank you for the necklace it's beautiful'

'Until we meet again Ms Gilbert and your welcome'

Elena POV

I am so tired, but I need to be up and ready oh well I will just close my eyes and sleep for a couple of minutes...

'ELENA!, ELENA! WAKE UP! I HAVE SOME URGENT NEWS!'

I wake up to father rambling on, but when I look at his face he seems very upset

'What ever is the matter father?'

'It's your mother she's dead'

'What how?'

'An animal attack'

What? Stefan would never do this why would he kill my mother. I rush downstairs to see my mother's body on the floor, blood all over the floor oh my god! My poor mother but what surprises me the most is the maids why do they have suitcases and why are they packing everything away?

'Father, why do the maids have our suitcases?'

'Because we are leaving we are going to Rome to stay with my brother'

'But why father I love it here'

'I know Elena so do I but we have to leave because what if the animal next attacks you?'

'Or you...'

'Yes Elena now come on get your things and let's go!'

I go to my room and get dressed. I'm angry at Stefan how could he do this to me?! I thought he loved me why oh why Stefan?

I write Stefan a note and put the necklace inside the note, I don't want it anymore even though I will always love him I have to let him go. My maid comes in the door to tell me if I was ready I give her the note and I make sure she gives the note to Stefan I tell her he will be waiting in the gardens at midnight. I make my way out of the castle and into the carriage ready to leave Mystic Falls. Goodbye Stefan.

Stefan POV

It's midnight where is she?! I did say midnight didn't I? I wait for another ten minutes when a maid comes.

'Hello are you Mr Stefan Salvatore?'

'Yes I am how can I help you?'

'Well her royal highness told me to give you this.'

'May I ask where she is?'

'Yes, her family have fled Mystic Falls after her mother had died from an animal attack she wanted me to give you this at midnight I am very sorry I am late, but I must leave Goodbye Mr Salvatore'

'Thank you and goodbye'

I read the letter: _Stefan, Why did you do it? Why did you kill mother? I didn't know you could stoop so low I thought you loved me and we were going to be happy together then why did you do it? I am leaving Mystic Falls forever and I doubt I will be coming back, even though you killed mother I still love you and I always will, I will never find anyone as special as you. I have also wrapped your necklace inside the letter as hard as it is for me to let you go I need to, maybe you will find someone else someone better than me. Goodbye Stefan. Love Elena._

Wait, I didn't her mother so who could have... Of course Damon. I will never ever stop loving Elena and I will find her and I will look for her and when I do I will explain to her everything and we can be together forever. But I'm going to have to find her first and that is going to be a hard job.


	5. Chapter 5

Present Day

Katherine POV

This is it; we are finally seniors the year I have been waiting for. I am ready to graduate, with the caps and gown, I am ready to go to college with Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler this year is going to be awesome and I'm hoping nothing will ruin it.

Stefan POV

'Ready for your first day, brother?'

It's my first day of school for the 300th time to be honest I'm kind of getting sick of it, but it gives me something to do. I'm applying for the senior year all I have to do is compel the administration office and I will be fine. I've spent years trying to look for Elena but I can't find her and even if I did she would be dead, I wish I turned her now because it would be better to have found her alive than dead. I will always love her and it hurts me that she isn't here every time I think of her it pains me and I hate it, I've spent nights crying and looking for her but it's been useless she's dead, gone, finito. I have a feeling this year is going to be better now that I'm back at mystic falls, I can start again...kinda.

'Yes I am ready'

'Well don't forget your lunchbox'

He throws me a box and inside is a blood bag.

'Ha-ha very funny Damon'

I've forgiven Damon for what he did after all he is everything that I have left and I don't want to live alone. At the end of the day he will always be brothers and we will always look out for each other, he even apologised for killing Elena's mum which made things better. But for now I really need to get to school.

Katherine POV

'Hey Bonnie'

'Hey how was your summer'

'It was great thanks even though I spent most of it with you'

'Ha-ha that is true but are you sure your okay I mean with you know what?'

'Yes I'm fine he's gone and I'm coping with that'

Chase, my brother had died this summer, he was shot. I remember him lying there and I couldn't do anything, I just had to watch him die. I loved him so much he was my everything; siblings stick together and now... I don't even have one.

'Well I predict this year is going to be kick ass after all we are seniors this is our final year before we go to college'

'I know right I am so excited, we are so going to be roomies'

Before Bonnie could reply Caroline comes squealing at us

'Oh my god guys we are seniors this is our final year!'

Bonnie and Caroline talk for a while and I spot Matt he's been ignoring me all summer and it's getting annoying he sees me and goes straight to the men's room oh no you don't.

'Hey guys I will be a minute okay'

'Okay'

I storm into the men's room to see Matt there gazing at himself in the mirror he sees me in the reflection and he's horrified.

'Kat you can't come in here'

'Why have you been ignoring me Matt? All summer. You wouldn't answer your calls or anything'

'Maybe because you broke up with me'

'Just because I broke up with you doesn't meet I didn't want to be your friend'

'Whatever Kat I'm outta here'

He goes and I'm left alone. I realise I'm in the men's room and I make my exit that is until I bump into someone. Jeez watch where your goi...

Wow... he's beautiful. I am speechless, I can't even...

'Elena?'

Wait what? Who's Elena?

'No it's Kat'

'Oh sorry it's just you look like someone I know may I ask what your last name is?'

'Well my full name is Katerina Petrova'

'Wow that is a very beautiful name'

'Thank you and you are?'

'Oh my name's Stefan I'm new here'

We gaze at each other trying to memorize each other's feature: he has a prefect facial structure, a slender nose and he has dimples every time he smiles. The bell goes.

'I'm sorry I have to get to class'

'Okay goodbye Katerina'

'Oh please call me Kat'

'I prefer Katerina'

'Okay, well I will see you around'

'Yes I will see you around'

Stefan POV

This can't be. I didn't know Elena had a doppelganger, but I don't care I have to know her. There are so many risks, her knowing the real me but this is my only chance of being with someone like Elena even though she is nothing like her, it will do. I have to promise myself not to fall for her.

**Sorry I really like the whole Stefan-meets-Elena-in-the-toilet-scene in the vampire diaries so I had to put it in but please review would mean a lot thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine POV

Wow he's hot. I've never met anyone like him so dark and brooding. I like it. I see Bonnie and we both walk to history together, but I can't stop smiling.

'Kat are you okay? It's just that your...smiling'

'Oh can I not smile now?'

'No you can it's just what's the reason behind the smile?'

We walk into history and he's there.

'That's the reason'

I point to Stefan and Bonnie looks as white as a ghost.

'Bonnie are you okay?'

'Hurry up girls we don't have all day'

I settle into my seat and look at Bonnie who is gazing at Stefan what's up with her? I try to concentrate on Mr Saltzman but all I can think about is Stefan. I turn around to gaze at Stefan and at that face. Wow. He looks back in my direction and I quickly look back trying to avoid his gaze. I try to stay focused but I can't and it doesn't help when Caroline texts me '_that hottie is totally checking you out'. _I couldn't help but smile; the bell goes and I quickly try to catch up with Bonnie.

'Bonnie, what's wrong?'

'It's something about Stefan'

'What is it?'

'I can't tell you'

'Hey come on now Bonnie no more secrets'

Bonnie told me over the summer she was a witch, she told me about her ancestors and how they were very powerful so powerful one of them created first generation vampires and they are as legend tells us the most powerful vampires. I should be scared of Bonnie but she is my best friend and she wouldn't do anything to hurt me in fact she does the exact opposite she protects me and my family. She tried to bring Chase back alive using black magic but I wouldn't allow it because it meant she would have to die, even though I love Chase and want him back I couldn't risk Bonnie's life she's like the sister I've never had.

'Okay but you promise me you won't freak out?'

'I promise'

'Well Stefan... is a vampire; he is one of the first generations of vampire'

'How do you know that?'

'Because my gram was the one who made him and his brother. There called Stefan and Damon Salvatore they used to live here hundreds of years ago if you don't believe me ask him at the party tonight'

'I will.'

Stefan POV

'Hey Stefan are you going to the party Friday night?'

It was Caroline, jeez she is annoying.

'What party?'

'Oh because it's the first day of senior year we are having a party in the woods and I was wondering if you were coming?'

'Will Katerina be there?'

'You mean Kat and yes she will be there'

'Okay good'

**Friday**

Another tiring day of school, I'm hungry all I could think about was blood. I reached for a blood bag and consumed it in seconds, damn that was good! I look at the clock and it says 7pm already wow time flies I have to get ready for this party because I need to see her again. I put on my best clothes and go to the woods, I can hear humans from a mile away I go further and I see Katerina talking to Bonnie why does she pretend to look happy? I wish I could take that pain away. I go up to her.

'Hello Katerina'

'Hi Stefan, Bonnie meet Stefan, Stefan meet Bonnie'

'Hi Bonnie'

'Hi Stefan erm I'm going to go check on Caroline'

She leaves us alone.

'Would you like to go for a walk Katerina?'

I remember saying that to Elena, oh Elena. Get over her Stefan she's gone you have Katerina now.

'Of course'

We both walk in silence where we finally come across a bridge, Katerina sighs and looks over the bridge.

'What is the matter Katerina?'

'It's just my brother was shot on this bridge'

'Really? I didn't know I'm sorry'

'Of course you didn't know and you don't have to be sorry'

'You know you won't be sad forever Katerina'

'What makes you think I'm sad?'

'Well I can tell by your face you put on a happy face when I know deep down your sad. I don't know if it's full of grief but I'm telling you, you won't be sad forever'

'Thank you'

Katherine POV

We are silent for a couple of moments okay just ask him now.

'Stefan are you a vampire?'

He looks at me shocked and outraged, his eyes start to become red and cracks form on his face holy shit what is happening

'Stefan your face!'

He turns around and when he looks back there gone

'I'm sorry I have to go'

'No Stefan! Please don't go! I just want to know if it's true if you're a vampire. Because if you are I won't judge you and I promise I won't say anything it's just I need to know'

'Why do you need to know?'

'Because I want to know the person I am falling for'

Did I just say that way to go Kat! We stay silent for a few moments and he talks.

'Yes I am a vampire, there I said it are you happy? But can I ask how did you know?'

'Yes I am happy oh and Bonnie told me and she told me how your ancestor created you her name's Shelia'

'Ah yes Shelia a very nice lady'

We both look at each other and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him at first he doesn't respond but then he does and he deepens the kiss but then quickly pulls away.

'I'm sorry but I really need to go'

'But Stef...'

And before I know it he's gone.

Stefan POV

That kiss it meant something, that kiss was powerful. They weren't as good as Elena's but I think I might be falling for her oh no I should go see her.

Katherine POV

I meet Bonnie.

'Hey can we go home I am really tired'

'I was just about to say the same'

I tell Bonnie everything and she listens to every word and gives me advice, this is what I love about Bonnie she knows what to say. We arrive at my house.

'Thanks for the lift Bonnie'

'It's okay and don't worry Elena I'm sure he likes you it's just a bit too soon'

'Yeah I guess your right goodnight'

'Night'

I go home and no-one is there that's because nobody but me lives here. I wish mom and dad were here after mom died after giving birth to Chase and dad committed suicide life was complicated and now that Chase is gone, I'm just lonely. Oh well that's life. I sit by my windowsill and I see a figure it's Stefan, I run down the stairs and I open the door.

'Hey'

'Hi'

'I'm sorry about earlier it's just well you know...'

'Do you want to talk?'

'Okay'

'Well come on in'

I welcome him to my house and I'm hoping to get more out of him.

**I am currently writing chapter 7 so I will publish that in a while**


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan POV

It's been a month since Katerina and I spent the night together and just talked. It was nice, she boosted my self esteem and I'm not captain of the soccer team and it's the game tonight. I know it's only been a month but I honestly think I love her and I want to be with her and I know she feels the same way. I look to my side it's nice to wake up to that face, last night was intense I hadn't slept with anyone for over 200 years but it felt good and I know she enjoyed it too.

'Hey beautiful'

'Hey how are you?'

'I'm good just a bit nervous for the big game'

'Oh Stefan you will be fine, anyway I should get ready before we are late'

She gets up from bed but I drag her back in and we play fight for a while.

'But I don't want to leave'

'But we have to otherwise we will be late for school'

'School? What's that?'

We both chuckle and I kiss her.

'Seriously Stefan let me go'

'Okay for you'

We both get ready and we drive to school, we don't have any lessons together today but I promise to meet her after school for the game.

Katherine POV

Hurry up 3pm I really want to see Stefan. It's bizarre because it's like I crave him and I do and I also love him. The bell rings and I rush outside to the car park to see Stefan waiting.

'Hey'

'Hi, I have something for you'

'Oooh a present?'

He opens the box and it's a necklace it's beautiful.

'Wow I love it'

'It was my mother's she said to give it to the person you love and that's you'

'Aw Stefan I love you too'

'Here let me'

He ties the necklace around my necklace.

'Thank you Stefan it's beautiful anyway you should go good luck!'

I kiss him and then I rush over to the stands where I see Damon we became good friends and I like him even though Stefan's told me about his evil antics

'Hi Damon here to see the game'

'What else am I here for?'

Stefan POV

I thought it would hurt me to give that necklace to Katerina but it didn't I felt... good and I gave it to someone I love. We won the game and everyone was going out to celebrate but I didn't feel like it. Katerina and Damon tried to convince me and so did other people but I just didn't want to, I was tired and just wanted to down a couple of blood bags. I told Damon this and he distracted the rest by compelling them all except for Katerina, I go home to rest ahh it's been a long day. I woke up to a knock on the door, I really don't want to answer it but whoever it is they seem adamant. I go to the door and there she is.

'Hello Stefan'

'Elena...'

**Did you like my cliffhanger there? I'm trying to finish this fanfic by Sunday so I'm sorry if I'm rushing this oh and sorry about the SPAG mistakes**


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan POV

She laughs and I couldn't help but smile, I loved it when she laughed. She looked the same but she had a haircut so it was short and it looked...nice. She was wearing modern day clothing and she looked different compared to what she looked like in 1864.

'Your hair looks nice'

She smiles that smile, that very rare smile that everyone loves to see and when you see it your not disappointed

'Thank you Mr Salvatore'

I chuckle. I loved it when she called me that, but I have to ask her why she is really here and HOW she is here.

'Elena I thought you were dead'

'Well I'm not'

'But how did you manage to survive all these years unless your...'

'Yes Stefan I am a vampire as much as it pains me to say this I am a vampire, I never wanted to become one I only became one for you because I wanted to be with you. Stefan I looked for you everywhere I have to mystic falls and back ten times looking for you but you weren't here and it hurt me that I couldn't find you'

'But how did you become one?'

'Shelia Bennett a witch she turned me I asked her to and she did only because I said I would protect my family. She was married to my father's brother and she became my new...mother, remember I didn't have one because YOU killed mine'

'Okay Elena I didn't kill your mother, Damon did'

'Damon? Your brother?'

'Yes'

'Oh my god I am so sorry and I've spent all these years blaming you, thinking it was you but it was DAMON?! Gee thanks Stefan you could have at least told me!'

'How could I? Do you think it's been easy for me either? I've been looking for you too for a long time I went to mystic falls and back, I looked EVERYWHERE Elena. But I gave up because I thought you would be dead I still thought about you every day because I loved you Elena'

'Well now that I've found you we can be together... forever like we wanted'

This is it. This is what I wanted to be with her forever; to comfort her, protect her and love her. This is it she's here and were here together but I can't do this to Katerina.

'I can't'

'Why not I thought this is what you wanted'

'It is... was but I've found someone else'

'WHAT?!'

'Yes I'm sorry Elena but please...'

I couldn't finish off what I was saying because my phone was ringing and it was Damon and whenever Damon calls it's something important. I answer it.

'Damon'

Elena rolls her eyes.

'Stefan, you might want to come down to the hospital'

'What? Why? What's happened is Katerina safe?'

'KATERINA?! Ugh that is such a weird name'

'No she's not she's unconscious she had one too many drinks and a car ran her over but I gave her some of my blood so she will be fine'

'Damon why did you do that? You're not supposed to give her your blood and you were supposed to look after her make sure she didn't get drunk. You really don't know how to do anything do you? I'm on my way now don't go anywhere'

I put the phone down and we gaze at each other and it felt like old times.

'So you're going to leave me' she says quietly

'I have to go, I'm sorry Elena but please stay. Make yourself at home I promise I won't be long'

'Okay Stefan go after... Katerina'

I take my keys and jacket and I look at Elena one more time and all I can see is pain and hurt in her eyes. I can't take it anymore so I leave and try to focus on Katerina.

Katherine POV

I wake up feeling groggy. Where am I? I look around and I am not in the hospital, I'm surrounded by people but they aren't ordinary they seem... odd. I look around to see women dressed in ball gowns and men dressed in suits, I look at myself and I am also in a ball gown how can this be? I tried to interact with the man on my left

'Hello?'

He doesn't respond, he just keeps looking up. I am now frantically waving in front of him and he still doesn't respond it's as if I'm... invisible. I stand back to where I originally was and I look to my right to see three people there clothes were very nice and looked expensive there were two men and a woman I take it they were a couple and that was their son? I'm not too sure but what fascinates me is why they are looking up? I follow their gaze to see what they are looking at and it's a woman, who looks like...me. Oh my god.

She is dressed in a very beautiful ball gown, half of her face is covered by her curly hair she looks over the banister and looks at the people to my right they must be her parents because they look so proud and she just rolls her eyes. I can't help but laugh, she's still walking jeez those stairs are long. She seems to have her eyes on someone but I can't tell who it is, she keeps walking and she's finally at the bottom of the stairs there are people crowded round her but she dismisses them and walks straight to that man. Everyone looks to see who it is and they all gasp as she pushes back her hair jeez all she did was move her hair out of the way, I try to make my way through a crowd of people but I stop...

'Holy shit!'

That man... that man is Stefan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I've just started college and I have loads of work but I actually made time to update my fics today so I hope you enjoy and sorry for the really really late update!**

Stefan POV

'Hi was a girl named Katrina Pierce admitted today?'

The woman looked through the sheets on her clipboard and scanned every name twice until finally she found her.

'Yes she's on the third floor room 27'

'Okay thank you very much'

Stefan ran up the stairs the lifts would take too long god I hope she's okay. Stefan was finally on the third floor and scanned every door. Room 25, room 26 room 27 he mumbled, and there he saw her lying on the bed breathing through her mask. He came a little closer to observe her she looks so beautiful he thought but he shaked his head now wasn't the time to think about her beauty. She moved her head to the side and tried to speak her voice was thick and shaky.

'Stefan?'

'Yes it's me Katerina what's wrong?'

'What happened?'

'You were in a car accident and Damon brought you here but I'm here now you're safe'

'Safe? But Stefan you were with another...'

'Another... what Katerina?'

'You were with another girl'

Stefan gasped, she knew damn it Damon! He probably told her he thought.

'What do you know about this girl?'

'Well she looked like me and she was a queen and she was walking down some stairs and she came straight to you and...'

'Wait how do you know all of this?'

'I dreamed this, it was weird Stefan but I guess I was unconscious so it could be anything right? So don't worry it was just me being silly... Anyway I'm really tired do you mind if I rest for a while? '

'Oh yes of course I'll come tomorrow'

He kissed her on the forehead and he smiled to reassure him that everything was okay and that she was okay, but it wasn't not for Stefan anyway. He didn't want her to meet Elena not yet what would she think? The only reason he was with Katherine was because she looked like Elena... no! No! This isn't what I want Stefan thought. This was driving Stefan insane he didn't know what to do there was no way out. Stefan walked through mystic falls worrying about the whole situation maybe if I but then what if but the...

'Hello Stefan'

Stefan turned around to see...Lexi?

'Lexi, hey what are you doing here?'

'Well that's such a nice thing to say'

'I'm sorry ha-ha I just wasn't expecting you here it's been so long'

'It has indeed and that's why I'm here to take you away'

'I can't not now'

'Why's that? I know why don't you tell me over shots of Tequila?'

'You haven't changed at all Lexi'

'I know'

She smirked and walked into the grill, seven Tequilas later Stefan started talking and he told her what was bothering her and what was he supposed to do. Lexi listened like she always did and she understood, she downed a few more tequilas fortunately vampires weren't so lightweight.

'Okay let me get this clear you liked a girl she left you, then you liked another girl and she had a dream about the other girl and now you think this girl knows about the other girl and know your deciding which girl to be with wow Stefan I said girl a lot didn't I?'

'Yes and now I can't even remember what you said'

'Well I think you should go with your gut instinct who do you love the most who was there for you, who took your pain away? But most importantly who is the one who has your heart? Listen Stefan I can't help you with everything, I can help you with your blood cravings but when it comes to love I can't decide for you and I know you, you always make the right decision'

Lexi stretched her arms and got up from her bar stool.

'You're leaving?'

'Yes I have to get to New York Bon Jovi's performing wanted dead or alive!'

'No way!'

'You should come that's our theme song!'

'Okay I'm coming but I have to do one thing first'

'Sure, I'll be here drinking away'

Stefan smiled and went home to see Elena reading through some journals but they weren't Stefan's she wasn't nosey and she respected Stefan that's what he loved about her. **Loved. **

'Stefan, where have you been?'

'I'm sorry I was caught up in the hospital and then I met Lexi'

'Lexi?'

'She's a good friend of mine she helped me when I was going through a really bad time in my life were not in a relationship or anything were just friends'

'Oh'

'I'm going down New York for a couple of days'

'Because of me?'

'What? No don't be silly Elena it's just I need to clear my head now that your here and Katerina in hospital. Lexi invited me down there to... clear my head.

'So it is because of me'

Stefan shuffled closer to Elena so there lips were merely inches apart; he brushed her hair back with his fingertips so he could observe that heart shape face that he had fallen in love with.

'None of this is because of you, in fact I'm happy your here'

'Really?'

'Yes, I am. Why don't you come with me?'

'No I can't do that I don't want to ruin your time with Lexi you obviously haven't seen her in a long time'

'I haven't seen you in a long time either'

'No honestly Stefan its fine I'll just wait for you to come back.'

This is what Stefan loved about Elena she was so considerate and was the exact opposite of selfish, she smiled at him and it made his heart melt. They were now staring at each other, she looked vulnerable but Stefan didn't want to take advantage but she looked so beautiful so he did it. He kissed her and it felt like 1864 all over again, it started as a gentle peck but it became deeper and more passionate as if he needed her, he wanted her. Their tongues entwined and they were now against the wall Stefan cupping her face with his hands and deepening the kiss even more, she pulled away.

'You should go Stefan; you don't want to keep Lexi waiting'

'Oh yes sorry. I will see you Monday'

He kissed her on the cheek, but he wanted to do more.

'Goodbye Elena'

'Goodbye Stefan'

Stefan didn't need to make his way to the grill as Lexi was already waiting for him outside the house.

'I've taken you've made your decision then, well I guess she was your first love but what are you going to Katerina?'

Oh no Katerina he thought. He had forgotten all about her, he banged his head on the back of his seat now what am I going to do? He thought


	10. Chapter 10

Elena's POV:  
The weekend took it's time to finish, i just want to see him. Why didn't I just go with him? He wanted to see me right? Bored and agitated elena sighed until she heard a voice by the door her face lit when she thought it was Stefan he came early for me she thought, but it was only damon.  
'Damon'  
'Expecting somebody else?'  
'No'  
'Fine suit yourself be all moody'  
'I don't like you Damon'  
He stood in front of Elena and read her face like a book she was scared and afraid being a vampire was new to her and Damon knew that so he decided to take advantage.  
'You haven't lived'  
'What do you mean by that?'  
'Come with me'  
'No, i'm not going anywhere with you'  
'Fine'  
He snapped her neck so she fell onto the ground and he scooped her up and put her in his car.

'Where am i?'  
'Your in georgia'  
'GEORGIA?! DAMON TAKE ME BACK!'  
'Not until you've partied my style'  
Elena looked at Damon she hated him for killing her mother, but she knew deep down that bravado there was a kind gentle man like Stefan. Stefan she thought his name made her smile, bite her lip.  
'Okay, i will 'party your style' but then you have to promise to take me back'  
'You have a deal miss Gilbert'  
The pair went to bars and drank their sorrows away telling one another stories, damon apologised to her for killing her mother and everything was okay elena thought. No worrying or stressing she was... happy and stress-free that was until Damon mentioned blood.  
'So you have never drank human blood before?'  
'Nope'  
'Well you haven't lived'  
'Can you stop saying that?'  
He laughed compelled a human and bit her. It looks so easy she thought

Damon compelled a human for her and she carefully bit his neck, the blood oozing out of his neck this was what she was craving... human blood. It tasted so succelent and it flowed beautifully through her body but she wasn't satisfied she wanted more this time she didn't even compel the person she sank her fangs into their neck and drained away but it wasnt enough. She wanted more no needed more, person after person the cravings got worse and she wanted even more.  
'Elena stop you've killed everyone here what are you doing?'  
Elena looked around to see bodies everywhere, blood on the floor, her hands and her lips and she saw her reflection in the mirror but it wasn't her it was a monster.  
'Oh my god Damon what have I done? I've killed what? 100 innocent people who have families and lives and i've just fed on them oh god what have i done?!'  
Elena was on the floor crying, helpless. She had killed people who did nothing wrong to her, she didnt even know them and they were dead because of her.  
'Hey, elena don't worry this is what a vampire is supposed to do they are supposed to feed to survive'  
'But i killed people'  
Damon was getting fustrated he wasnt used to this, but he knew what he had to do to shut her up.  
'Elena switch it off'  
'What?'  
'Switch your humanity off. Do it! It is easy to do and you won't feel anything at all, just switch it off and all that pain will go away'  
'Okay'  
and with that it was gone the innocent, beautiful elena had now turned into a monster and all she could feel was hatred, hatred towards katerina the one who had stefan's heart and she knew what to do.  
'Elena, where are you going?'

Kat POV  
Kat suddenly woke up, just a bad dream she thought. She turned the other way to get back to sleep but stefan's card distracted her and she couldn't help but bite her lip. She frowned she could sense something behind her she turned around to see that girl in her dream and she gasped.  
'Hello katerina'

SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER SO THERE ARE SOME MISTAKES


End file.
